Summer Dreams
by ClassicElfRyoko
Summary: What does a business man and his thuggish friends have to do with poor Sakura and her lustful nightmares? And what does all this mean? Stay tuned for, Summer Dreams.. Partying, business, and getting to the point!
1. Memories Fail to Fade

~+..Summary..+~  
  
What does a business man and his thuggish friends have to do with poor Sakura and her lustful nightmares? And what does all this mean? Stay tuned for, Summer Dreams.. Partying, business, and getting to the point!!  
  
_..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own :p! I own my thought up story so, do not kill me.  
  
..Summer Dreams..  
  
Ch.1  
  
Memories fail to fade!  
  
..+~Dream 1~+..  
  
Shaoran was in a motorcycle gang and he loved drinking, smoking, and of course doing the dirty, Sex! Shaoran was your typical business guy, until he laid his eyes on the beautiful Saku (A/n Sakura..), and then he turned into an out right thug. He just couldn't get enough of her, seeing as how he has snagged most of the girls virginities he wasn't going to slow down on this one. His best buds Eriol, and Alex were the same as well. Except these guys didn't make bets or anything. They just loved having lost of sex. "Love" was never even considered a word in their category. So until Sakura gave in; Shoaran would never leave her alone or anyone for that matter and he wasn't going to stop, he'd even fight his own sibling to have pleasure... At least in her dreams that is, because that's exactly where he got to her....  
  
We weren't that young. But we were sexually playful. I loved looking into her Emerald eyes. And playing with her full pair of breasts. She was full and she was wet.  
  
Shao? Questioned Sakura as she awoke strapped to a chair  
  
A soft warm lick caressed the side of her neck. A moan couldn't help but escape her mouth. As The licks began to continue. He brought his left hand around her right side and began stroking her right breast. "so good..aah!"yelled sakura as saliva slowing went down her precious red lips.  
  
"Are you feeling wet inside?" he asked as he stopped and stood in front of her. "Yes!" said Sakura as she licked her lips. He smirked and watched as she squirmed in the chair, blind- folded and aroused. He began to unbutton her blouse. Playing with each button as he went down. He finally got her blouse off and let it slide down her shoulders. "Your skin...It's so soft" he said as he moved his lips all over her chest. He noticed the black bra she had on and began to tease at it with his teeth. Pulling it and licking her breast through the holes.  
  
"Shao..I'm soo hot, give me more, more!! She pleaded. He let out a little laugh, then cut off her bra from the middle with his teeth. He then took and ice cube and put it in her mouth. "How's it taste?" he questioned as he put his mouth on hers. Savoring each taste with the help of the ice cube. He suddenly took it in his mouth and went over her chest with it. Sakura shuddered, the coldness from the ice cube. He then dropped it and watched as it slid down her stomach. Another moan escaped her mouth. He then he put a whole mouthful on her left breast, then started to play with the nipple, circling it with his tongue. "AhhH! I.." she managed to get out.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked as he pulled down Sakura's skirt. Her black thong with little froggies peeped out. And he gave out another laugh. He then untied Sakura and sat on the chair facing opposite of Sakura, except she was now on his lap. She jumped as soon as she felt the warmth of his lower body part. He smiled a little, and then placed 2 fingers into her. He began thrusting them now, harder and harder, faster and faster each time. "NOo! Please...stop!" she breathed out each time after another, he began sticking different amounts of fingers in her.  
  
He took his fingers out finally, after which seemed forever. And he placed them in his mouth, rolling his fingers down his tongue. He then took them one by one and placed them in Sakura's mouth so that it was like she was sucking a Popsicle. She was tasting herself..flavoring it..savoring it, and mostly enjoying it's juice full tastes. "Like your insides more then mine do you?" He asked "noo noo..It's just that..it's soo good" Sakura kept panting her arms around his neck, and her legs spread on each side of him. "I guess that means your ready for me then?" he questioned with a odd tone in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes. "I.." was all she could get out as he finally..  
  
...................................................................  
  
"Ahh!! What the!?" screamed Sakura as she awoke sweating and panting in her bed. Sakura felt icky and sweaty all over. "Why was I doing that, with him of all people?" She questioned herself "I'm so fucking hot all over!" she scolded herself  
  
Sakura suddenly pulled the blanket off of her to reveal her undergarments and a bunch of liquid underneath the sheets. "I..!?" She said in shock "I...couldn't have...DID I" Sakura yelled again in confusion.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself as she slowly eased out of bed. When she was finally got out she turned back to look at the sheets, which were soaked and wrinkled from the dream, she just had. Sakura walked quietly to the balcony of her 2-story house. She gazed into the emptiness of the sky. It was still nighttime. And the stars were shining there brightest. "Of all the nights!" She screamed as she hung onto the railing of the balcony. Drops of liquid began dripping off her face. Sakura gently felt her forehead and noticed all the sweat on her hand when she pulled it off.  
  
"I WILL NOT GIVE IN!" She shouted into the sky as if it were listening to her calls. Sakura let go of the railing and went back inside. "I think I'll go out for awhile, I...really need to cool off" she said to herself as she began undressing and getting ready for a nice hot shower. Sakura walked into what looked like a white room with white and light purple stripes on the wall. The room consisted of a toilet, a hot tub, and walk in shower. Sakura hurriedly walked over to the shower and began washing the disgusting liquid off of her body. "To..Think he had to be the one doing that stuff to me" she thought to herself. "I mean, he's really DISCUSTING!!" Sakura shouted as she scrubbed in between her legs and everywhere else on her smooth peachy body.  
  
...A few hours later...  
  
Sakura was sitting at a bar in "Sex-Tonic's" club. The lights in the whole place were flashing different colors, and everyone was dancing to the beat of the loud music playing, or at least doing drugs or smoking. Sakura sat on a stool in a darker area of the room as she sipped on her glass of red wine. She looked at the crowd and watched these fools as they practically had sex on the dance floor, or at least tried to before falling. Her Emerald eyes glowed with the flashing lights that kept bouncing off an on. And that look on her face gave her so much passion, but the look in her eyes...was to die for. Her outfit was a bit darkish but her usual style, she wore a short, v cut black dress that went in between her thighs and above her knees. She wore some killer black heels with a string that ties up to the leg and to top it off and a black choker. Her hair was up in a bun and a few strands of hair were placed out and swaying. And her makeup was plain no less, a bit of lip-gloss, and maybe blush here or there, but that was it for her.  
  
"Want to dance?" asked the guy suddenly, sitting beside her. "Uh..no thanks" Sakura replied with no feelings what so ever. "Are you sure?" asked the guy grinning ever so evilly. "You'd think you'd under.." Sakura started but stopped when she looked over to the young man on her right. She looked him over noticing his Dark blue hair with a spark of red highlights and his tempting fire red eyes. Her eyes moved to his abs, seeing how he didn't have a shirt. Sakura couldn't help but examine his tight proportions and his smooth body. She looked down even further trying to see if anything else was a surprise. "Well I guess one dance won't hurt." she said winking at the man as she got up.  
  
....................................................................  
  
***I feel like I've been locked up tight For a century of lonely nights; Waiting for someone To release me.***  
  
Sakura stood in front of the guy as he was grinding with her hips. She began swaying from left to right and shaking her hands in the air to the beat of Genie in a Bottle by Xtina.  
  
***You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way, But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away; Baby, baby, baby.***  
  
Sakura noticed the guy was getting horny when his penis began poking her but, so she tried to dance a bit faster. The guy was actually trying to steal a kiss from her as he suddenly spun Sakura around and then their heads hit.  
  
***Oh whoa... My body's saying let's go. Oh whoa... But my heart is saying no.***  
  
Sakura just pretended nothing happened and decided to move up close to him. As he started breathing his hot breath on her. And trying to entice her to make love to him. Sakura couldn't help but let the sweat drop down her face as this guy was trying to seduce her..  
  
***If you wanna be with me, baby, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way. If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do.***  
  
She then licked her lips and bit them as she looked into the guy's eyes. He was obviously enjoying this, seeing how his hands wandered down to her ass. And was beginning to rub it furiously.  
  
***I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey. I'm a genie in a bottle, baby, Come, come, come and let me out.***  
  
"Ughh" Sakura moaned as the guy's hand found a new way on her. "Can't I get your name first?" she asked breathing out each word, as thousands of more sweat dropped off her whole body.  
  
***The music's playing and the lights' down low, One more dance and then we're good to go; Waiting for someone Who needs me.***  
  
He looked at her then bent down to her ear, "My name is Alex." he said to her in the most charming voice, as he looked at her once more, then roughly kissed her on the lips, and held her to himself tightly.  
  
***My heart is beating at the speed of light, But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight; Baby, baby, baby.***  
  
"Who does he think he is?" she asked herself, but more then the fact that he was trying to take control of her.  
  
***I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
  
"I'm a genie in a bottle baby, come, come, come on and let me out." Sakura sang the last line with one leg hanging on his hip and the rest of her body up against him, crotch and everything. Both of them hot and panting. And possibly both aroused. Sakura nervously backed up away from him, and looked at him with satisfaction in her eyes. Sakura decided to take him home with her, seeing how he might be able to help her with those dreams she'd been having.  
  
............................................................................ .............  
Sakura and Alex walked quietly into her house, when they heard a female voice and a few lights flash on. "Ahem!" yelled Tomoyo as she looked at her. " Oh, well look what the cat brought in?" "He in your pussy yet?" asked Tomoyo disgusted at her. One for coming home without telling her she was going out, without her and two for bringing some "Guy" into (Sakura's) her house.  
  
"Tomoyo! I can explain." Sakura cried, obviously looking drugged and a bit delusional. "Whatever.. as soon as we get to LiTo(Li/Tomoyo) Corps. in the morning I want one." said Tomoyo in a firm voice as she looked her over. "And as for him, you can call him a cab, or he's going to be sleeping in the garage." She added "Yes, sister.."Sakura replied as she motioned him to follower her to the garage.  
  
"I swear.." said Tomoyo as she glanced at the clock. "If I hadn't of come in to take her mother's place, she'd be the death of herself." "..It's that guys fault, he's going to pay for using her like that!" she declared, her purple eyes forming a narrow slant to her nose.  
  
.....Next Morning...... (A/N:*cough* don't get mad at me for this part..I found it a bit funny in some ways, but not the raping I mean. This is a S/S fic, so this scene really didn't have emotion into it. :p)  
  
Emerald eyes fluttered open, seeing fiery red ones. "My head..oh it hurts!" Sakura began crying as soon as she remembered what happened. Alex was sitting in the middle of Sakura's body, as he watched her strain from the headache she had. Alex suddenly leaned over and forcefully held both Sakura's wrists down. Then with one hand he reached under the covers and slid Sakura's Panties down. He finally moved his other hand back up to restrain her. Alex smiled evilly and said, "I always get what I want, and babe you'll like it." He began humping Sakura and thrusting his huge dick inside of her. "Oh, Alex!!" Sakura screamed with the power of pleasure in her voice but also a power of pain and regret. "Fuck me Baby, Fuck me!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. The bed was beginning to bounce up and down and Sakura was grabbing the sheets for dear life.  
  
"Sakura!!!" yelled Tomoyo when she busted in the door. "You pervert! Get off of her!" yelled Tomoyo again as she jumped up on Alex, who was still humping the heck out of Sakura. "Oh I'm coming,I..I" Sakura cried. Tomoyo suddenly grabbed a huge Frying pan and whacked Alex in the head with it, till he finally fell over and went unconscious. "Tha, Thanks!" Sakura said panting really hard. "I almost.. reached my peak that time, thanks for stopping him" She said again. "Your welcome Sakura." Tomoyo smiled as she ran up and hugged her friend in tears. "I..thought he was going to kill you." She whispered. "Can..we go to work now?" Tomoyo asked with those star- eyes of hers. "Yes" Said Sakura in the deepest breath she took.  
  
....  
  
Sakura took a seat at her office desk. Her room was on the top floor, right across Mr. Li's office. And right beside Tomoyo's office. She was a secretary for the businesswoman Tomoyo-Chan, and businessman, Shaoran Li. She worked for both of them under clothing lines for Tomoyo and trying out new singers/ dancers for Sir Li. Sakura sipped on her cup of Vanilla espresso, as she stared at her computer screen, waiting for it to load. Shaoran saw the brown haired angel sitting at her desk and decided to walk over and reintroduce himself. "Hey there" said Shaoran as he winked at her and stood in front of her desk with both of his hands down on it. "Can I, I mean Sir can I help you?" Sakura questioned with the slightest spark, crackling in her eyes. Sakura hated this guy, he was the one reason she was going out so much and drinking so often.  
  
"Nothing really." he said. As he leaned over and stroked her peachy pink cheek. "Sir!" Sakura shouted backing up in the chair. "heh.. playing hard to get are we" he said to himself. "You'll be wanting it soon." he told her as he leaned up, straightened his tie, and walked off. "That guy gives me the creeps, and he..god never mind." Sakura thought. "I might as well try and forget that, hopefully Tomoyo never finds out" Sakura said to herself.  
  
Tomoyo was in Li's office having a meeting with a few other gentlemen and him. "Sakura?" asked Tomoyo as she clicked on her office button. "Miss?" Sakura replied. Even though they were best friends and of the same age, Sakura gave Tomoyo much respect just for the fact she was very mature for their ages. "Would you come down for a few minutes and take the gentlemen's lunches?" she asked "but of course" Sakura replied, trying to be sweet. She got up and took a pad with her and walked the long hall to his office. "I really don't won't to" Sakura said to herself as she sighed.  
  
Sakura opened the door but a crack to see whom all was there, and she noticed not far from Tomoyo but about two more seats down was Alex, sitting next to Shoaran as if they were best buddies or something. And Eriol also happened to be there as well. "pft!" Sakura cried. Sakura walked into the room, obviously managing to get everyone looking her way by the way of her thin long legs. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo as if she was Pleading for help. "Sakura, go ahead now" Tomoyo gestured with her eyes. Sakura walked over to Shoaran first and asked for his menu, and so on with the rest of them. "If you'll excuse me, I need a document, in my office; I'll be right back." Tomoyo announced as she left the room.  
  
"Great! She leaves me with a bunch of horny guys!" Sakura said to herself doe fully. Alex was the last person Sakura ordered from, and with hesitation she was very scared to approach him. When she did he began rubbing her legs from underneath the long table, which made Sakura tense up and make a fake sneeze. "Bless the Angel" said Shoaran as he eyed Alex and her suspiciously. "I..I, will you excuse me while I get your orders" Sakura stuttered as she quickly walked out the room with a red face.  
  
"You made her leave!" Eriol said laughing with a spark of interest. "She's just a whore." Alex said smirking. And this got Shoaran's attention, because this was his cousin talking about "his" girl. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Shaoran a bit annoyed. "Oh..nevermind.." Alex said as he turned his attention to the window...  
  
"Sakura!?" questioned Tomoyo as they both passed by each other, but Sakura moving more quickly. "Oh, umm umm, it's nothing, don't worry about it." Sakura assured her smiling. "Oh well ok, if you say so." Tomoyo said smiling back.  
  
"I'm lying through my teeth again.."Sakura cried  
  
"If only...If only I could always dream" Sakura said as she looked out the large windows in the hall. Sakura bit her lip as she watched the sun fall into the earth. Pulling it's great body down into mother nature. "To sleep for ever.."Sakura added as she touched the glass and gazed into the existence..  
  
Night finally fell apon the building of LiTo Corps. And everyone had gone home except for a few of Businessmen, myself and Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo came walking down the hall with Eriol at her side. She could hear them talking about some new club that opened. And she heard Eriol ask her out. And from the new shades of colors on Tomoyo's face she obviously said yes. Tomoyo of course hurriedly walked to me and I congratulated her. But to my least suspicion she offered me and Li to go together as couple for a double date.  
  
My mouth instantly dropped hearing the words slip from her mouth. "Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned as they all gazed at me with worry. "Huh!? Oh, But But.."I suddenly stuttered. "No buts, I'm not leaving, without and you'll do the same fore me. Besides it's a new club and I know you like those kinds of things" she said winking at me, as if I was supposed to be enjoying my time with this sexual bastard. "I surprised she doesn't remember he's the one the hurt me as a child" Sakura said thinking to herself.  
  
Shaoran walked over to me and held out his hand for me to grab. I noticed Alex was standing not far from us, getting very pissed. I smirked and took his hand, hoping Alex would leave me alone from now on. But.. now what am I going to do about the devil here. I gazed into his eyes, entranced by his hazel pools, and I admired all the handsome changes he went through since childhood. He suddenly moved his face toward mine as if it wasn't close enough and started to whisper something, but it was so faint I couldn't understand.  
  
"The love birds getting acquainted are they?" Eriol joked, making Tomoyo giggle with a sweet smile.  
  
"No No!" I said nervously moving away from. "Can we go?" I asked hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Yea, let's" Tomoyo said locking her arms with Eriol and I locking mine with Li as we left..  
  
I didn't notice it, but I felt kind of bad for Alex. For.. the night before all of this... he really reminded me of Shoaran.  
  
The club appeared to be another one of those Raver, make out clubs. It had the loud rock music and bright flashing lights. Not to forget the glow sticks, candy filled drugs and liquor.  
  
We took a seat far in the back. And we each took the time to act like young teenagers again. I wore a pair of dark blue, blue jeans, and pink spaghetti strap top. I had my hair flowing out, since it had grown quite long. And I wore pink lip-gloss, and pink eye shadow.  
  
Tomoyo was rather the opposite of me, wearing her blue, blue jean skirt and an elastic dark purple top with fishnet on the arms. Her makeup was rather dark, unlike her usual work attire; black lipstick and purple eye shadow/eye liner.  
  
The guys were all relaxed in jeans, and plain shirts. They both wore black leather jackets with wolves on the back, and me and Tomoyo had our black jackets with Panthers on them.  
  
****You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you***  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo decided to leave us alone and break to the floor. I saw how Tomoyo rubbed up against Eriol when they danced. And I watched how Eriol reacted to her touch. She looked so beautiful as she swayed like that.  
  
I suddenly realized I was left with Shoaran and he decided to take a cigarette out and he began puffing out circles with his mouth. His faced look so innocent the way he reacted from the cigarette itself.  
  
****But who can decide what they dream? and dream I do...****  
  
I guess he realized that I was beginning to stare at him, so he began smirking. He looked so hot with his hair swayed back like that. I don't know why but I just wanted to have my fingers run through his hair and kiss him passionately.  
  
"ah.."I spoke turning to a rather dark red in the cheeks.  
  
Shoaran looked at me and smiled. He reached down and grabbed my hand. And I tightened the grip that left space between us.  
  
***I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you.****  
  
"I like this song" I began to say hoping to start a conversation. Shoaran looked so high right now, but I really couldn't tell if he was. But the instant I said that and looked at him. He leaned over to me as his cigarette dropped from his lips, and he started to kiss me ever so gently.  
  
His lips felt so warm on mine; the touch of them felt like fire went up my spine and made most of the hairs on my back rise. My eyes glowed and jolted into his when he opened them.  
  
***I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me.****  
  
He looked at me with those gentle eyes, as if he had transformed to back then and was searching for answers. Back when it was the better days, and none of the things he did matter until...  
  
****Have you forgotten all I know? and all we had?****  
  
Shoaran took his hand and lifted them to face. I couldn't help but hold on to him. And the words at the time and the mood I was in was beginning to make me beg for him. At that moment, I didn't care what had happened in the past I just wanted him. I wanted his body and soul to be... one with mine.  
  
****You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then.****  
  
He kissed me once more. This time with more feeling and more passion. Shoaran's lips were becoming one with mine each time they opened and closed to lock with mine. "I still...Love you!" I got out with a pant of breath.  
  
****I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you***  
  
Shoaran suddenly stopped as if time came back to reality. "You still remember how I hurt you, don't you?" he asked Stroking my cheek as new tears flooded my eyes.  
  
****I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me.****  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were watching us from afar. Although I didn't know it, they had planned this to happen since afterwards. "Do you think it'll work?" asked Tomoyo as she looked into Eriol's eyes with worry. "Yes, love. How can Sakura hold a grudge that long over him?" he replied as he managed to steal an innocent kiss from her.  
  
"Shoaran?" I questioned. "I'm afraid to be in love with you!" I cried pushing my self into his arms. As he locked them around me as a barrier.  
  
****I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough.****  
  
The lights darkened finally, which seemed like they never did that. And then an announcement overcame the sound. "This is now a time for you to make out with that special someone." The voice said, getting everyone's attention, even him. "You now have 5 minutes and counting, have fun" It said once more before it appeared that everything went silent. Except for the rustling of moving people and things falling over.  
  
****So many things inside that are just like you, are taking over. Your, taking over me!!!****  
  
Shoaran appeared to have lost his balanced with me, because the next thing I knew I was on top of him. And locked into his lips. But this time only by accident and we both noticed our little act but didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Or...At least I didn't." Sakura said to herself  
  
(A/N)*cough* hmm, Do I rush when I write? Well my hand is hurting now, from typing but I was actually really really happy about writing this, from each part. Umm anyways If you enjoy that's cool and i'm happy :D. so R/R Thankyah and I love yah!! 


	2. An Unexpected Turn

(A/N) This story is sort of based off of my life *cough* except for a bit of the sexual stuff, clubbing and stuff yea but the sex stuff no, no. *cough* maybe the dreams. You will notice I have a club in almost every chapter, which is pretty much where a lot of things happen in this story, but anyways umm here is CH. 2!!!!  
  
~+..Summary..+~  
  
What does a businessman and his thuggish friends have to do with poor Sakura and her lustful nightmares? And what does all this mean? Stay tuned for, Summer Dreams.. Partying, business, and getting to the point!!  
  
_..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..-- .._  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own :p! I own my thought up story so, do not kill me.  
  
..Summer Dreams..  
  
Ch.2  
  
An Unexpected Turn  
  
"I don't know if this is for the better, or for the worst." Sakura said to herself as she walked down the path of the open beach. Her head was down and inattentive of her surroundings. She took in a small breath of air and sighed. "I can't believe so much has happened in the past 19 years of my life." she said again, wondering why she was being so gloomy. Sakura was hesitant for a few seconds as she looked up and stared into the depths of the ocean. It's body of sparkles entrancing her. "My whole life is beginning to become a circus." She said with a small laugh. "I'm going to watch as all the rides shake and twist me, and then, I'll die." She said with a smile on her face, but it seemed rather emotionless.  
  
Sakura hugged herself, as she listened to the ocean waves splash to the ground and pull back. Her hair became an enchanting swirl as the wind swayed it into the air. Sakura closed her eyes and day dreamed about that time....that time when...  
  
(A/N) This...some what has reflected on my life, although some of it, is somewhat true, the rest was just made up to give it some flavor. The girl is me yes, and Ryan is the person that is racist and has indeed made me think life is no longer beautiful. but..the other girl was an add in that just flirts with him and tries to make me mad. Anyways...whatever this information was not needed. Please proceed to the story.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Sakura was only 14 years old as she stood in the band hall of her last class. She began shaking when she thought of the note she had wrote to him. "Please, say yes" she said praying to herself..and to god. Sakura sat patiently in class, as it was getting ready to start. Her best friend Tomoyo sat next to her waving her Clarinet in the air at her. "Go for it" she shouted at me. I was so lost at the time, I didn't know exactly if I should. I managed by begging Tomoyo to give Shoaran the note. Shoaran was far on the other side of the room practicing with his saxophone. I watched as Tomoyo walked right to him, without even being scared. "Well duh, why would she be" I said to myself. I saw her whisper something to him, but I couldn't catch it, but I think I knew what it was, since he looked right at me before he opened the note.  
  
I turned a bright red, as I fiddled with my instrument in the seat and looked away. Not to long before class was over. My news had gotten out by now, and I was being swarmed by a whole bunch of girls and boys. Shoaran was to. I didn't really like the attention, but I kept that to myself. Tomoyo was sitting behind me brushing my hair, when she whispered to me. "Your going to go get yo man today, so you better be prepared." I shook my head in rage, just thinking of it. After all he hasn't written me back yet. "Just tell him how you feel." she said shoving my shoulder again. I quickly shoved through them all, and walked around the band room for a while till I noticed him standing alone. I walked over to him, only to get lashed out by Melin Ray. His ex girlfriend. "Stay away from him. Kinimoto bitch!" she yelled as she clinked to his arm, surprising me actually.  
  
I backed up a little. And when I did she threw a piece of paper at me. I looked down then back up at her, and noticed she was giving me a really dirty look. I tried to look over at Shoaran but he turned his face away from me. "Did you not hear me? This one is mine, find your own. You dirty, ugly whore!!" Melin yelled, shocking everyone in the room and getting their attention. I carefully bent down and picked up the note and read it. It was obviously in Shoaran's writing, but I just couldn't believe...he would say such terrible, hurtful things. "See?" Melin said grinning evilly. "You are not worthy enough to have him!!" she laughed evilly then took Shoaran's arm and they walked away from me. "I'm...I'm letting him get away" I said to myself, as my eyes started to become teary eyed. I hurriedly ran out of the room, and never returned to that school again.  
  
*End of Flash back*  
  
Sakura opened her eyes when a strong gust of wind flushed on her. Sakura smiled as she brought her hand up to her eyes. "I...I still love him" she said, "No matter how bad he has hurt me, and crushed my heart. My deepest desire is to always be able to see him and love him. If he is happy...then that is good enough." Sakura said as she brought her hand down, and dropped to the sandy beach, crying her own rivers of oceans.  
  
The sun gave a new color of the sky that afternoon. It was a light purplish pink that scattered acres and acres of the sky. The area was one of Sakura's private spots on the beaches of Florida. She called it Sweet Essence, for it gave the beauty of a thousand egyptian queens, and the oceans were calm and soothing. Her private area was located near the tip of where Florida ended on the southern west side. The area didn't attract tourists as much as everywhere else so this thankfully bestowed much bliss for her when she needed a place to release stress.  
  
Sakura quickly lifted herself up from the ground when her cell phone rang. "A race, when, where?" Sakura asked getting her a bit happy. "Ok, I'll be there, I haven't raced...in so long. thanks for calling Touya" Sakura said with a small smile stretching across her face, although her eyes were closed with some...shame. She hung up the phone and clutched it into her hand. "..Well this is one thing I won't regret loving to do." she said staring at her hand while the tide rolled in and splashed her body playfully.  
  
_..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..-- .._  
  
Shoaran stood beside his black and green striped motorcycle as he watched the countless amount of racers bid on the next upcoming events. "Li!" screamed Melin running up to him giving him a big hug. "What do you want?" he spat out, shocking her. "B..But, you're my Fiancée!!!" Melin cried. "Fuck off!!" Shoaran shouted at her, as he shoved her away and proceeded to get on his bike.  
  
"Over here Li." Eriol called as he sat at the starting line on his blue bike with white jagged stripes. Shoaran started his bike up, getting a "vroom vroom..Ker-pow" before he rode off to the starting line. Melin stood there with a lost expression on her face as if she just got dumped or something. "Heh, so you're not taking miss Ray?" Eriol joked, hitting Shoaran on the arm. "You've got to be kidding, that whore would surely die if she found out I loved someone not of her status." Shoaran said looking at him with a serious face. "right.."Eriol said rolling his eyes while he put his helmet on.  
  
A lady in a black jacket and blue jean racer shorts appeared in the middle of the track holding up a "Stand by" sign. The racers quickly looked at their competition, then back at the girl. "Piece of cake!" said Shoaran to himself, just got to watch out for Eriol here and this will be mine. "Don't kid yourself, I know what your thinking." Eriol said looking at Shoaran, getting a surprised reaction from him, which made Eriol laugh. "Hm...there all men" said a feminine voice as she stomped her foot down, getting a really loud tigerish roar from her engine. They all looked at her, wondering who this was.  
  
Then they began pumping the gas on their bikes up. Each roar was louder then the last. "3....... 2....... 1.... GO!!!" the girl finally yelled then Jumped over the side to let them pass. They zoomed right off within an instant. Letting the dirt sweep up into wind, with the extreme speed they used. The crowd was cheering them all off, and throwing signs up into the air like..."We Love You Eriol!!", "Kill them Shoaran!!!".  
  
There were 6 racers limiting themselves on the track, each one with at least a few bags of tricks up their sleeves. Shoaran pulled up into 2nd place, with Eriol speeding up right behind him. His tires began to spark fire as he pushed the bikes speeding limit to almost maximum. Melin almost screamed for him, as she saw the intensity of his driving. "He's going to kill himself." She thought, shaking her head in disagreement.  
  
"Shoaran!!!" Eriol shouted, but with no luck his shout was distinguished into the air. "Damnit!" Eriol shouted again, as he sped up trying to catch up to him. "I'm almost there..just one more place!" Shoaran thought as he locked his eyes on his target.  
  
"That driver!!" said Shoaran as he looked at him closely. His eyes opened wide as he noticed the honey long brown hair with black tips that was underneath the helmet. The feminine rider leaned forward near the front of her bike then slightly leaned left as she glided down the narrow turn.  
  
Shoaran managed to finally reach to her side. Shoaran leaned over and pushed the helmet off of her head, making the girl lean on her bike and kick him in the stomach with her left foot making him stagger to hold on. "ah!" Sakura screamed and gasped when she saw who it was, and finally lost all balance and flew off the bike and hit a stack of hay.  
  
Shoaran was unable to stop so he kept going when he finally reached the finishing line, and the checkered flag was waved. It waved a few more times, and then stopped while the last finishers gave up and drove off the track.  
  
"Shoaran!!!" came a loud squealing yell as a black raven headed girl ran up to him, but was only pushed out of the way, as he made his way to where Sakura landed. Sakura had managed to get up earlier and left the track, taking her bike with her. "She's not here, if you're looking for that female rider." Eriol said as he looked at Shoaran's expression. "Whatever, I'm going to get a drink at that exotic erotic club, you up?" Shoaran said as he turned away. "Yea.." Eriol answered in almost a faint.  
_..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..-- .._  
  
Sakura stepped into her house, and hurriedly stripped out of her racing outfit. "I'm so exhausted!" she sighed, letting out a big huff of wind from her mouth. Sakura stood in front of her hot tub, looking into the hot steamy water. "My arms, and my legs.." Sakura began as she traced the few bruises she had on her body with her fingers. She glided her hands all over her body before she got into the hot tub. Sakura closed her eyes and dunked her head into the steamy hot water. She said a small chant as she was down there and imagined an actual crave of suspense.  
  
..+~Chant~+..  
  
Gaze.... upon the twig light of the mystic moons. A Cascade of the dead is arising from its tomb. Let the galactic winds soar a gust of extreme pain against the roughness of my skin. Paste away the fainting memories. That thunder down my spine. That prick such effecting nerves, stabbing my collected heart. The treasure engraved into my soul. Resist me and you'll die. A vast decievement collecting in me again. Raging celestial hells of darkness upon my fate. Scream my name, with such pleasure I can finally forgive you. As if not soon enough I am going to slip through your fingers as such loose water slides down your skin. A sweet sin producing a grave of essence into my very body. As I watch the flames dance into circles of the devil's winds. "Come To Me" "I'm coming" "Remember you belong To Me!"  
  
..+End of Chant..+~  
  
Sakura quickly pulled her head up to the surface, and took in a big breath of air. Her small mouth spitting out the hot liquid and drowning her emerald eyes. "hmm.."she sighed as she looked at the ceiling and counted the small white dots.  
  
Sakura washed herself up and carefully washed over the bruises. Just as she was about to finish and get out the phone rang. "H..Hello?" she asked stuttering. "Is this Kinimoto?" asked the male voice. "ah, ye..yes it is." she stuttered again, wondering what was going on. "Go to the following address, someone will be waiting for you there, make sure you wear all black." he said again waiting for her reply. Sakura almost dropped the phone, not believing this but she talked to him nether-the-less."Umm sure, the address?" she answered. "101 Extoche Avenue, Club Illusion" he said then hung up the phone.  
  
"What the hell!!!" Sakura screamed as she slammed the phone back onto its receiver. "I can't go there, that club...." Sakura dazed off as she remembered when she first moved down here. "I'm home!!!" came a sound of beautiful vocals."Ah, I have to go, I told Tomoyo I wouldn't be here, shit!" Sakura whispered to herself as she carefully closed the door.  
  
Sakura quickly put on her black leather pants, and black elastic zippered top. She put a light green chocker on, and black/blood red lipstick and black eyeliner. And she wore a pair of 3inch black thin heels with strings that tied around her angles and she put a small black hat on with the word Fate on it. Sakura put her ear to the door to hear Tomoyo in her room, rummaging through some stuff. "Great!" Sakura muttered. "Well I guess it's out the window then" Sakura said as she jumped onto the toilet seat, and carefully tried to open the window, which seemed like it was jammed. She finally was able to move it and pull her self up and slide out of there.  
  
......A few minutes and possibly an hour later :p....  
  
_..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..--.._..--..__..-- .._  
  
Sakura managed to get to the club, which the address was located at. She parked her black Mercedes into the filled parking lot across the street. She got out of the car, and strutted herself down to Illusions, hoping old memories did die. "Die hard that is.." Sakura muttered as she looked at the building, the doors were open and the extreme rock music was making the ground shake.  
  
Sakura walked up to the entrance of Illusions and rested her back against the door outside. She looked around waiting for the person to come when she noticed Shoaran, Melin, Eriol, and Alex walking out of their cars. "Omg!!.." Sakura said covering her mouth with one of her hands. Sakura focused her eyes on the two men she new the most, the siblings. Eriol reached the door and eyed Sakura before he gave out a small smile and laughed. Alex was right behind him watching me, and looking me up and down. His expression was beginning to scare me but I didn't show it. "Well, what do we have here?" asked Melin eyeing Sakura. "Oh, Hell no!" Sakura said to herself as she tried not to hit her. Melin laughed evilly, and pulled Shoaran inside. Only he locked eyes with me, and we were lost within each other's orbs. I could hear him mutter a small "sorry.." but I didn't really care; I just smiled at him, with a lost expression.  
  
***I cannot take this anymore.  
I'm saying everything I've said before!***  
  
Sakura watched Shoaran being pulled onto the dance floor, and somehow his essence pulled her to him. She walked to the bar in the back and ordered up a glass of dark Red Wine, with strawberries in it. Sakura sipped on the wine, as she watched them roughly suffocate themselves together. And for an odd reason or another her eye began to twitch just watching them, and she put more force on her hold of the glass.  
  
***All these words they make no sense.  
I find bliss in ignorance.****  
  
Sakura pushed a few pieces of her hair back behind her ear, but it just flew over to the side of her face, almost covering her face up as she moved her head down a bit. Sakura bite her blood appealing lips and threw the glass at the wall. She watched as the glass shattered, bursting into millions of crystal like pieces. Her Emerald eyes shined from the sparkle. Sakura looked up at the flashing bright lights breathing hard, and wanting to escape reality.  
  
*****Less I hear, the less you'll say,  
But you'll find that out anyway.  
  
...Just like before...*****  
  
Alex walked up behind her, and began massaging her shoulders. Sakura's eyes narrowed to the very bottom corner, trying to look behind her. "Relax..." he said strictly, but with an exotic voice. Sakura sighed and leaned into Alex's body as they backed into a wall. He moved and got in front of her and looked into her eyes. "I sent for you." he said looking at me, and waiting for my response. I rolled my eyes, and spotted Shoaran again, and Melin was sitting on his lap laughing. I began balling my hands into fists, deepening the nails into my hands.  
  
****Everything you say to me,  
Takes me one step closer to the edge!****  
  
I tried to move, but he tightened his grip on my arms and wouldn't let me go. "Sakura..." he began, whispering in my ear. His hot breath intoxicating my whole body. I could feel him unloosen his grip and starting to roam over my entire body, sending chills up my spine. "Please...d..don't" I stuttered closing my eyes. His response was a gentle kiss upon my lips. He took the advantage of welcoming his tongue in my mouth and swirling it in circles with mine. I was feeling so good at the moment that I couldn't help but let him do what he so desired. At that moment, I didn't care; I just wanted that feeling of pleasure, that feeling of extreme bliss to electrify my body to the edge once more...even if it wasn't him" Shoaran".  
  
****And I'm about to break,  
I need a little room to breathe.****  
  
His evil aura was tainting me and his presence was beginning to overcome myself. I closed my eyes as I felt him gently massaging my breasts, round and round with his firm hands. He suddenly hit a spot on my neck that overwhelmed me. Alex took his chance and lightly used his tongue to tickle that sensitive spot on me. "Al..Alex" Sakura said in a smooth exotic French like voice. "Cherry Blossoms" he whispered back, which finally made my eyes pop open and realize that this wasn't right.  
  
****Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,  
And I'm about to break!****  
  
I could feel myself getting Hornier by the second, so I quickly closed my legs tightly and tried to slide down the wall. He thought I was teasing him of course and began to follow me, lightly kissing me again. "Go Away!!!" I said screaming in my head as a new burst of heat from my body attacked my pussy.  
  
****I find the answers aren't so clear.  
Wish I could find a way to disappear..***  
  
I was feeling so sick at the moment, as I tried to get away from him. I looked into the bright flashing lights above and felt so weak that I finally collapsed, and felt like warm liquid water flowing down stream...  
  
****All these thoughts they make no sense.  
I find bliss in ignorance...***  
  
[While Sakura is Sleeping (collapsed)] Alex began slapping Sakura in the face, left and right a few times. "You Bitch!" he yelled as he gave her one last smack and walked off passing up Shoaran and Melin on the way out. "Where have you been all night?" asked Melin playfully. "Trying to screw your man's bitch, that's where." Alex fired back, then spat on the floor looking very pissed off. Shoaran ran back into the club, looking for Sakura, making sure he checking every spot. When he finally spotted her...  
  
*****Nothing seems to go away.  
Over and over again,  
  
Just like before... *****  
  
I awoke to which seemed like forever. I was laying on what appeared to be a green waterbed, and the aura...the aura of.. "What are you doing here?" asked a very aggressive talking voice. My head was spinning and I could hear that a new song had been put on. "Sometimes.. I Run..." I muttered. He looked at me, so confused..so lost..and yet still remained with that innocent child like face. "Would you let me die..?" I asked, almost pleading him, as I sat there and cried. Letting the tears of so many memories roll down my face. He grabbed me and hugged onto me tightly. His big body embracing mine. I felt so much warmth, so much passion as he sat there and caressed me on that moving bed. "I'll...never.." he tried to say but choked on each word as he held me. "I know when i'm not wanted.." Sakura said and tried too much but that only made him hold her even tighter till it felt like he was going to break a bone in her.  
  
[A/N] hmm, Sorry this is late. I'm very sorry .... sorry no dreams in this chapter. Thankyou Kelly - well, he did stay over, but in the garage. And then the next morning it was a morning rape that awoke Sakura. I hope that answers your question. Deadly-Affections - ooo, you think my sexy shit is better ^.^, haha I haven't heard that in awhile, usually people tell me my stories fit different anime. Which I find a challenge, and it's fun to find what suits what. 


End file.
